The unforgivable: Missing scenes
by mysteryheart
Summary: here are the missing scene's from my story The unforgivable


**Note if You have not read my story "The unforgivable" I highly recommend you do that if only so this makes more sense.**

* * *

**How Emmett became the officiant:**

" we should have Mr Weber do the Ceremony, he's the only one in town who's ordained." Alice said.

Bella shook her head. "no, I want Emmett to Officiate, he can get his license online." Bella insisted. Alice gasped in horror. "Bella you can't! that wouldn't be proper!" she argued.

Bella glared at her soon-to-be sister. "Alice, its my wedding. not yours." Bella said simply. "But Bella! Emmett has to be one of the groomsmen!" she whined.

"last time I checked the groom chooses his groomsmen. and once again this is MY wedding. don't test my patience on this Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen. if you do I will set your wardrobe on fire!" she threatened. Alice's eyes grew wide as she shuddered at the threat.

suddenly, quick as a whip she was heading towards the stairs. "EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN! GET YOUR ASS ON THE COMPUTER AND GET YOURSELF ORDAINED! MY WARDROBE DEPENDS ON IT!" She yelled.

* * *

**How Bella got to walk barefoot:**

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"you have to!"

"it's my wedding i don't have to do shit but show up."

" but your dress needs heels or else it will drag!"

"I know, I like the look."

"the velvet Ilse isnt big enough."

"Make it bigger."

" Your wearing heels!"

"Fuck no! just for that Im going barefoot!" Bella promised Alice gasped and looked as if her puppy had just been kicked. " But..." Alice began.

"No buts, thats my choice and its final! now stop bothering me about this before i find a blow torch and oay your closet a visit." Bella threatened.

" I'll stand guard at my closet door."

"I'll wait till you go hunting."

"I'll put a lock on my closet."

" I'll have Edward break the lock for me."

"I'll see when you do and stop you."

"I'll go down to la push and plan there. I'll also bring leah with me when i actually do it." Bella replied smugly.

Alice turned around and swiftly walked towards the stairs. "MOM WE NEED A BIGGER CARPET FOR THE ILSE!" she shouted.

* * *

**Argument with Renee:**

Bella was blissfully happy. she should have known her mother was determined to try and ruin that happiness when she pulled her aside for a 'talk' Bella knew it wasn't going to be good when she saw Edward walking towards her.

deciding to get this over and done with she waved him off.

"Bella, your making a mistake." Renee insisted. "No I'm not mom. Edward and I are soul mates. we're meant to be together, if you would just open your eyes and see it you would realize that we are truly in love." Bella insisted

" Bella, what your feeling isn't love. your not old enough to know what love is. your Young, with your whole future ahead of you. don't mess it up by getting married now. you can always settle down later, date around. have a few boyfriend's before settling down permanently.

I mean you just married the first guy that caught your interest. surely you see how ridiculous that is?" she questioned.

Bella was beginning to get angry. " no mother. your wrong, Edward and I are in love. and there is nothing you can do about it because I didn't rush into this blindly. i thought about it. and thats when i realized that despise the tainted picture of early marriage you painted for me that i knew I wanted to be his wife as soon as possible. do you know why?

because i realized after my first week of dating Edward that what we had would last forever. i could not spend the rest of my life with anyone else. and I wasn't about to postpone my happily ever after to appease you and Dad. and I'm hurt that neither of you could handle this like mature adults." Bella insisted.

"Sooner or later you are going to realize that life isn't a fairytale. no one finds theit true love so young, and I hope you realize it before your saddled with a baby that ruins your life and everything you have planned." Renee snapped.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath. she felt like she had just been slapped. " well maybe if you were so against having me you should have swallowed me or used birth control! and you should know that if Edward and I have a baby. it wouldn't be ruining my life. babies are precious gifts that deserve to be cherished and showered with love. children should be raised happy and healthy.

no ten year old should have to balance the checkbook while her mother is out chasing the teen dream life. no teenager should have to get a part-time job because her mother. on a whim might i add, quit her decent paying job at city Hall to teach kindergarten because the city hall job was. "to stuffy."

and no teen should be made to feel like they are the cause of their parents pain when their mother mopes around the house, loudly complaining about how she wishes she could travel with her new husband to the point where said teen moves across the country." Bella snapped

Renee just stood there in shocked silence. Suddenly Alice was beside them. " Renee. your upsetting the bride. I've worked too hard on this wedding to let you ruin it for Bella, and if I can let Bella walk down the ilse barefoot then you can shut up for the remainder of the wedding or gather your husband and leave." Alice said frostily.

Edward seemed to materialize at Bellas side as he placed a tender kiss on her neck. ignoring Renee entirely. "my love, we should head back to the party and begin our happily ever after. after all. you do look gorgeous enough to be a storybook princess.

the photographer was also able to get plenty of shots without a certain childish woman who had the gall to wear black to a wedding.

you also have to toss the bouquet. and later tonight I'll be sure to take off that something blue your hiding under that dress." he said as he growled lowly in her ear.

Bellas licked her lips. and,completely forgetting about her mother, she allowed Edward to lead her back to the reception.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! don't forget to leave a review. thank you to the reviewer who suggested I include the argument with Renee into the missing scenes. **


End file.
